A Love Like That
by trishaj48
Summary: Sara lays near death as Gil confronts his feelings


_The quote is from BUTTERFLIED it belongs to CSI not me, I am just barrowing it._

"_It's sad isn't it doc? Guys like us. Couple of middle aged men who've allowed their work to consume their lives. The only time we ever touch other people is when we are wearing our latex gloves. We wake up one day and realize that for the last 50 years we haven't really lived at all. But then all of a sudden …. we get a second chance somebody young and beautiful shows up, somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her …. but we have a big decision to make right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for to have her. I couldn't do it …._

_"_These words came back to haunt Gil Grissom as he stood and looked at the lifeless body of Sara Sidle. How could he be so … Stupid – foolish – ignorant – selfish – blind? He could not think of one word that described himself. He had let the only woman he had ever cared about, ever loved slip through his fingers because his reputation and his job meant more to him.

Now there she lie, a machine helping her breath. Other machines monitoring her vital signs. Now there was a chance that she would never know just how much he loves her.

**4 HOURS BEFORE **Grissom had sent Sara and Warrick on an officer involved shooting at the LAST CHANCE SALOON. Jim's men went in first followed by Warrick and Sara, weapons in hand. A sudden noise from the back – double doors flying open – an armed man running out firing his weapon. Warrick gets a shot off, the man falls still firing. He turns to Sara and finds her lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Call an ambulance!" he yells to Brass.

"Miss Sidle took a bullet in her side. There is damage to her kidney but we are not sure how much. She is in surgery now," the nurse told Grissom. "How did this happen?" he asked Brass. Jim explained everything. "Warrick hit the gunman, as he fell he got off two shots, both hit Sara."

Two hours later the doctor comes out, he explains that the bullet nicked her kidney and lodged near her spine. "We have repaired the damage and removed the bullet. She lost a lot of blood," the doctor tells him. "Will she be alright?" Gil asks. "She should be, it depends on how strong her will to live is," he said walking away. Gil is standing looking in the window; Brass walks up next to him, "How is she?" "Not good. I have heard the nurses talking. One even asked me for next of kin so funeral arrangements can be made."

"They are transporting the gunman to county, he will be in the prison medical ward," Jim tells him. Gil nods his head. A nurse comes out and looks at Gil, then she shakes her head, "Her vital signs are not good, everything is dropping."

_"Because we have to risk everything we've worked for to have her. I couldn't do it …."_ Those words came back to him. "I have to, I have to tell her," he said to himself. "Can she hear me? If I talk to her can she hear me?" he asks the nurse. "Some say yes, some no," she says, "personally I think she can." Gil thanks her and walks into her room; he sits on a chair near her bed and carefully takes her hand. Leaning close to her he says, "Fight Sara. You have to live. I love you. I can't live without you." Gently kissing her cheek, he lays his head down next to her. "I need you to live," he says again. His eyes closed he nods off.

Someone touches his shoulder and wakes him, it is Catherine. "Griss. You need to get something to eat and some proper rest." "I am not going anywhere," he tells her. "I will stay here," she tells him. Right now he dose not care who knows, "I love Sara and I am staying with her." Catherine's eyes widen, she always suspected but never thought he would say it out loud.

"Sir," the nurse says, "we need to clean her up. Will you please step out side?" Gil stands bends down and kisses her cheek, "I will be right back love." Catherine gives him a long list of why this will not work out, he looks at her. "I really don't care."

**EARLY THE NEXT MORNING **Gil has not left Sara's side. His hand is holding hers. The nurses are not sure why but everything they worried about has turned around. She is showing signs of improvement. He is stroking her hair and talking to her when he sees her eyes opening. "Sara!" he says. Her head turns to the sound of his voice; she smiles a weak half smile. Gil calls the nurse.

One hour later he is back in the room, the tube that helped her breath has been removed. Her doctor tells him she will make a complete recovery. "Your throat will be sore," Gil says as she sips some water, "Don't try to talk." She motions him to come close to her, "I love you too."

A week later the doctor has released her. "She will need at least three months before she can return to work," the doctor tells Gil. "And she is not to be home alone. I can arrange for in home care if she needs it." "She will not be alone," Gil assures the doctor. "She will be with me." The doctor gives him post op instructions and a return appointment.

Gil leaves the room while the nurse helps her dress. "He never left you," one of them said. "I would give anything for a love like that," the other one tells Sara.

They arrive at Gil's place, he helps her inside and eases her down on the couch. "You sit here and I will get you something to eat," he tells her. "Gil," she says reaching for his hand, "Your love saved me. I heard you. I heard everything you said to me." He sat next to her, "I have loved you from the first time I seen you. I was foolish not to do something about it sooner." She just smiled at him, "So have I." Her first night home Gil helps her into pajamas and tucked her in the bed. "I will be on the couch if you need anything," he tells her. "Gilbert, don't be foolish. Come to OUR bed." He smiles and carefully lays next to her. Equally careful she cuddles close to him and falls asleep in his arms.

Gil had gone to Ecklie, he tells him of his feelings for Sara and told him he was taking time off to take care of her. "Do you have any idea what this will do to your future?" Ecklie asks. "Do you honestly think I care," he tells him.

After the first month she is strong enough to leave the house. They are married 6 weeks after her release. There need for each other is strong but the doctor told her no. Sara has gone back to the doctor once a month for a check up.

On the third one he tells her, "Young lady. You totally surprised me. I expected a complete recovery but not this quickly. There is no reason why you can't return to your normal live." "Dose this mean I can go back to work?" she asked. He hands her a paper releasing her. She blushes when she asks him the next question. He just looks at her and nods his head yes. Smiling he says, "Do you need a note for that too?"

Sara says nothing to Gil about her 'complete' release, she wants to surprise him. She thinks of a reason to get him out of the house then makes everything ready. Opening the door he hears Sara calling from the bedroom, "Please come here. I need some help." Thinking she is hurt he quickly goes to the room. Going in the door he hears soft music, smells the scent of roses and finds candles lit. Sara is standing near the bed with just a towel on. He walks to her, she releases the towel. No more words were needed; he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. "I have waited so long for this," she whispers.

**THE END**


End file.
